Desde otra perspectiva
by LiaraPrinceton Translator
Summary: Nanaba ha decidido, en contra de su buen juicio -pero a la luz de sus nuevos sentimientos-, hacer un esfuerzo por lucir más femenina con tal de capturar un poco de la atención de Mike. La reacción que él tendrá no será la que ella hubiera esperado. Rating T por cuestiones de vocabulario. Traducción autorizada de Change of Heart, de MercedesCarello. ¡Gracias por sus lecturas!


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es creación de Hajime Isayama. Esto sólo es la traducción de un fanfic, ambos sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Otra traducción y otro Mikenana. Un bello fic escrito originalmente por MercedesCarello. Aunque es corto, es muy hermoso, romántico sin ser cursi. Espero que en español sea tan disfrutable como lo es en inglés.

¡Disfruten! Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, que haré llegar a la autora original de inmediato.

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cambio de corazón**

 **Por MercedesCarello (c) Inglés**

 **Traducción autorizada de LiaraPrinceton**

 **Créditos de la portada a su autor original**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nanaba jaloneó una de las mangas amponas de esa blusa color durazno que se había comprado aquella misma tarde, rehaciendo el moño que llevaba en la parte delantera, por enésima vez. Aún seguía sin verse bien, pero tenía el tiempo encima –o al menos así le parecía a ella. Claro estaba que, no era como si le hubieran impuesto un tiempo límite para terminar con _eso –_ sea lo que sea que estuviera haciendo–, pero el afán de mostrar su nuevo estilo rebasaba toda lógica.

Ansiosa y nerviosa. Nunca había hecho ningún esfuerzo en particular para mejorar su apariencia de cualquier forma; no había tenido razón para hacerlo y tampoco se había interesado en ello. Y considerando que su tipo de trabajo no se prestaba mucho a la feminidad, no era como si ella estuviera obligada a hacer algo respecto. Pero… Finalmente se había dado cuenta de la manera en la que Mike miraba a las otras mujeres, más femeninas que ella. Los dos no estaban _juntos_ , por decirlo así, sin embargo, ambos se habían vuelto más cercanos los últimos años, en los que ella pudo detectar el ligero cambio de sus sentimientos hacia él. Un cambio tan gradual que apenas pudo notarlo la primera vez. Reconocer que le importaba la manera en la que él la miraba, había resultado un verdadero conflicto por varios meses.

Se puso de puntillas para tratar de ver mejor su figura en el pequeño espejo sobre el lavabo, dentro del baño. Se descubrió a sí misma haciendo ridículas poses antes de suspirar y darse por vencida. No importaba cuán satinada y femenina fuera la blusa, no haría gran cosa si no había nada significativo debajo. La lluvia, que ya había estado amenazando su día de por sí raro, comenzó a golpetear el cristal de la ventana, desmejorando su decrecida confianza.

" _Tal vez esto no era una buena idea, después de todo",_ Nanaba pensó. Con cuidado, tocó los pendientes color oro en sus orejas, recibiendo el recuerdo rápido del dolor de haberlas perforado tan sólo unas horas antes. Tendría que acostumbrarse a usarlos. Al principio, lo consideró como algo por lo cual podía admirar a las otras mujeres, como una de las más elevadas demostraciones de lo que era el encanto femenino. Pensó que su voluntad por sufrir ese pequeño dolor, era admirable. Ahora, no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué alguien en la Tierra hallaría gusto en hacer una tontería como esa.

Aun así, metió los mechones de cabello rubio detrás de sus orejas para lucir mejor los aretes. Pese a que no eran muy largos en realidad, pensó que no parecería ella misma si los llevaba puestos. Y hablando de ello, su cabello necesitaba un corte también.

" _O quizás debería dejarlo crecer… ¡Oh, vamos, ya basta! Él va a regresar en cualquier momento. Esto es solo un experimento. Deja ya de acicalarte. Nunca te habías preocupado por estas cosas así qué, ¿por qué unos pendientes y una blusa nueva deberían cambiar eso?"_

Nanaba dejó salir un suspiro para alentarse, y se arrastró en silencio fuera de los baños de los dormitorios temporales que había en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Se escondió en las sombras del pequeño vestíbulo cuando escuchó que la puerta frontal del complejo se abría; lo último que quería era que alguien más la viera antes que Mike y ponerse nerviosa por tener que explicarse. Ya se sentía casi desnuda, y anhelaba el cobijo familiar de su gabán y su uniforme –su camisa llena de parches– o cualquier cosa que le ayudara a sentirse menos expuesta.

Vislumbró la imponente figura de Mike que se quitó el gabán cuando cruzó la puerta en su camino hacia el otro vestíbulo, probablemente se dirigía a las habitaciones de la planta baja ya que las escaleras que llevaban hacia la sala y la cocina estaban frente a ella. Tan sólo el rápido vistazo que tuvo de él le recordó a su torpe corazón la razón por la cual había hecho todo eso en primer lugar, y eso le obligó a continuar. Sus pasos fueron lentos y suaves bajo la luz de la ventana sobre la puerta principal que dejó detrás de ella. Miró a su alrededor por si acaso alguno de los otros decidía aparecer desde alguna parte. Más adelante, la puerta de una habitación se abrió, y ella se quedó helada cuando lo vio salir de nuevo.

Al verla, él también se congeló.

—¡Hey! —ella trató de mantener su voz casual, pero surgió más jadeante y nerviosa de lo que esperó. Dio otro par de pasos en su dirección.

—Hey… —hizo eco a su saludo. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella, mientras hacía un gesto vago en su dirección, apuntando con un dedo de arriba-abajo—. Tú, eh… Compraste una camisa nueva.

—Yo… Sólo creí que debería usar algo diferente.

—¿Por qué?

Nanaba sintió el atisbo de temor y vergüenza que la aferró y no pudo moverse por un momento, permaneció con la boca entreabierta, de pronto incapaz de leer el rostro al que conocía mejor que el propio. Alentándose a sí misma, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de lana café y campana ancha, los cuales, ahora estaba segura, no combinaban ni le beneficiaban. Su cabeza se inclinó brevemente hacia abajo.

—Oh, no hay ninguna razón en especial —murmuró. Se las arregló para levantar la cara otra vez pero se enfocó en las tarimas pulidas en lugar del rostro de él. La única forma que tendría para atravesar por todo eso—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana?

—Bien —respondió evasivo—. ¿Has visto a Hange o a Moblit?

—Eeh… no, no los he…

—Debo hacer algo por ellos antes de que se me olvide.

Se alejó; la pasó de largo, dedicándole apenas una mirada de reojo, rumbo a las escaleras. Y ella lo dejó ir, apenas emitiendo uno que otro sonido desde su boca.  
Eso había sido una mala idea. Una inútil idea. Casi por inercia, su cuerpo se movió para tratar de ir tras el rastro de su enorme sombra pero, de pronto, cambió de rumbo y se dirigió de regreso hacia los baños mientras procesaba todo.

 _"Estoy… Estoy tan molesta. ¿Por qué estoy molesta?"_ , pensó mientras empujaba la puerta detrás de ella. Golpeando contra el marco, la puerta se quedó entreabierta. Algo que no le importó.

" _Ni que fuera… Ni que fuera la gran cosa"._

De nuevo, estaba mirándose en el espejo, y de nuevo no estaba feliz ante lo que veía. Parpadeó rápidamente y sintió el calor de la indignación y la vergüenza embargarla hasta que sus ojos picaron y su cara comenzó a arder. Una mala idea. Una estúpida idea. Todo –ese día, los últimos meses– todo había sido una estupidez. _Por supuesto, esto no pasaría si ya no fueras imparcial, si ya no fueras parte del fondo del tapiz, si no fueras sólo un cuerpo caliente que trata de mantenerse con vida._ Por supuesto que esto sucedería si ella lo intentara.

Nanaba comenzó a zafar uno de los pendientes, sus largos dedos se volvieron torpes ante la frustración pues tuvo que luchar contra los pequeños ganchillos. Trató de no poner atención a sus ojos llorosos, ni a sus labios pálidos y temblorosos. Sollozó. Su oreja comenzó a sangrar y la lluvia afuera acrecentó su ruido.

—¿Nana? Disculpa, yo… —Mike empujó la puerta; ella no lo miró, solo continuó halando del pendiente, se rasgaría el lóbulo si tenía que hacerlo—. Wooh, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Mike llegó hasta detenerse a su lado, llenando el espacio de por sí pequeño.

—Nada, solo… Sólo no te preocupes por esto —tartamudeó, tratando de calmar al menos su rostro si no podía hacerlo con su corazón.  
Mike extendió una de sus grandes manos y sujetó la suya. Ella se detuvo un momento, y lo miró a través del espejo. Derrotada, dejó caer sus manos sobre el lavabo y apartó la mirada.

—¿Para que fue todo esto, de todos modos? —él le preguntó, gentil. Su mano estaba sobre su hombro ahora. Nanaba pudo sentir su calor a través del satín.  
La boca de Nanaba se entreabrió, pero luchó decidiendo qué dejar salir primero. Él le dio un golpecito y trató otra vez.

—Yo solo… Yo solo estaba pensando… —le susurró, mirando la mancha diminuta de sangre que había dejado sobre la porcelana blanca del lavabo—. Quizá yo debería intentar… No lo sé —Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, consciente de cuán inmaduras sonarían sus siguientes palabras—: Lo sé, no soy… bonita. La mitad del tiempo la gente no parece recordar que soy una mujer, y supongo que eso está bien casi siempre pero… Pensé que tal vez… A ti te gustaría… —se encogió de hombros.

Tras un pesado momento de silencio, Mike le dijo:

—Hey, mírame…

Cuando ella lo hizo, sus ojos de verde lacio fueron más agudos de lo normal, como si algo lo hubiese ofendido –y él rara vez se ofendía. Mike suspiró también y apuntó con la cabeza hacia la ventana, detrás del hombro de ella.

—¿Escuchas la lluvia? —ante su único y confundido asentimiento, continuó—. Yo amo la lluvia. Y no la amo porque haga a los árboles y el pasto crecer, ni por su sonido o por cómo las personas escriben poemas acerca de ella, tampoco por alimentar a los ríos o porque lave todo hasta dejarlo limpio. Amo la lluvia sólo porque cae. En llovizna, en torrentes, como sea. Porque hace todo jodidamente como se le antoja.

Las cejas de Nanaba se alzaron, apretujadas.

Mike hizo una pausa; entonces, se inclinó sobre ella para empezar a zafar, sorprendentemente delicado, el alfiler dentro de su oreja izquierda. Nanaba sintió una lágrima escapar de sus ojos al agachar la cabeza cuidadosamente. Pese a eso, comenzó a sonreír triste y torpemente.

—Tú no necesitas todo esto —le dijo él, sacando cuidadosamente el pequeño ganchillo del pendiente y girándola para así comenzar con el otro. Ella lo dejó seguir—. Estas son las ideas que otros tienen sobre lo que es una mujer. Tú sé las _tuyas_ … ¡Diablos! Sólo sé tú y yo estoy feliz.

Terminó de sacar el otro pendiente y colocó el par de broches y aretes sobre el lavabo. Después, tomó la toalla para manos y la mojó apenas un poco antes de limpiar tiernamente la sangre en su lóbulo.

Ella se estremeció ante el dolor, pero sonrió con mayor plenitud—: Seré _yo,_ entonces—. La tensión había abandonado su cuerpo, dejándole la sensación de un cansancio muy especial.

La toalla quedó envuelta sobre la tarja del lavabo.

—Oh, vamos, ven aquí —le dijo él, halándola desde el codo para meterla dentro de sus brazos. Nanaba sintió su boca descansar contra su frente y a su aliento cálido que revolvió sus cabellos:

—Esa es mi _Nana_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Agradecimientos:**

Obviamente a **MercedesCarello,** tu fic es muy hermoso y fue un reto también, aprendí muchas palabras y nuevas estructuras, gracias por dejarme traducirlo!

Gracias a todos por leer. Por favor, si te gustó, no dudes en dejar un comentario. Si conoces algún fic en inglés que te gustaría leer traducido, siéntete confiado de sugerirmelo (sólo cositas yaoi no, por favor n_nU).

Déjenme sus comentarios para saber qué tal lo hice.

Un abrazo!


End file.
